I want your face
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: I never know what happen but soon i will slumber no longer with fear as i am trapped in this forest forevermore M for the dead and a fetis


Well this weird bit of tale came, when I was forced by a 7 year old girl with down syndrom. (I baby sit her some days) through a 5 hours none stop of My little Pony so really This came from that weird. Read and review please please I went though hell XC

Faceless.

Down on the night, as would I slumber, My body never resting and never wearing would walk down the lonely path of night. Giving most under heaven and hell. I never experienced the horror that soon would come down unto myself. Lonely was I depressed How could I not. For on the night few moons came, that i had infact lost one whom, I cared for one who heart and body held deeper in my soul.

How would it bring but for me on madness, on the stary night, as i claim. Not knowing who or what i would be for the lost of my love, the richest whole of my heart who brought me back from once my lonelyness unstoned.

Down onwards my golden locks covered my eyes, I had my hat I had my respect but what for would i have than. My Family lost my heart gone forever, but so onward the lost of my own child, whome took his or her mother on the otherside, never more seen again.

Could I know what I do now maybe I would have never went onwards in that abunded forest who held nothing but Death and sorrow. But no the heavyness of my heart would not bear or let it down onwards. So i headed. The people who guards and kept an i downwards for me Hid in the shadows.

But it would never last long as I escaped using my own shadows and powers of Night. Now so i head in a forest forbidden to most, but i as the hokage. Showing no fear walked on and headed deeper in that land of nightmares and sin, where the tree's lapsed in the color black. The wind ahead so dismale moving shallowly around. It never be or never known that if i had, I may never have left that night.

For never knowing unknowns for now this tale I have will begin onwards but my fear and travel will begin in a new. Knowing more, i stumbled farther, my breath stenching onwards from the cool liquid of Saki left behind by my predessestors. They held great tast on thy own behath.

Stumbling through the forest of the dead. This land hidden for the brave of heart and who even most whos heart was brave would dare, not venture. But than Myself was no man of high wisdom but a man of young brashness, serving my land and my people leading them to their future or so I hoped. would knowing much give the light or will I fail in the fruits, of Discord and chaos.

Taking down more, as the chilly night raised on going onwards with the moon. high in the sky, that held the body of the demon King with tails of ten.

From what I could tell it was near the time when light and shadow murged at one, concreating to midnight. It wasn't long before i sat looking down at a log and memory of a distant past seems to surge around. the destinked of that from friend and enemys we sat down as one it alnist brought a feer and desire to cry for it.

The plumbling weight of what had happened would clearly crash down on my body and gaves in for it. as i sat on the log i had ever so long ago. As i bawled like a young infant, never realising that someone would walk my defence down they had been for that i feel now onwards it took the sounds of a tree snapping for me to raise my head from where i wailed in misery.

"Who's there." I call out, but noting came but the trees and the wind rustling. Who or what dared followed me i could not see nor did i care. As i returned.

"Hello there boy." Which caused my head to raised in fright not noticing yet the sounds of the wind rising around Taming i seen but standing there was a giant of a man, for what it was that i could tell, standing in torn black jeans and boots that looked rather uncomfible at least to I.

"What do you want."

Looking up and realised right than that this giant who would have been a man had no face how dear did he talk than this i wonder.

He remained silent for the seconds on end before, the small crackling of light and a fire raised up, suddenly burning infront of myself. It caused me to jump but only to say catching onto my nerves.

"Nice fire jutsu Good sir." But for a moment i never realised he made no hand signals any showment he had performed a Fire jutsu, He just stood there watching waiting for something.

"I wan't your face." He muttered even with the flames lighting up I could never onward see the mans face.

"Kidding right man." I muttered with a laugh, I hid my sadness, when I would begin placing on the mask of happyness, How i feel the night time, wind comming faster by the moment. The rush of my hair flys forwards covering my eyes as I brushed.

"What the!"

Turning my head around I looked as i seen the vast cyclonius wrapping around ingulfing my at the time, my hands tried moving but looking down I saw it. My hands constricted.

What be it that held down I the hokage, I turned looking to see but what held down was not that of the earth. But watching them for the seconds, as any matter these creatures held not of man or gods but the sights of beast's held down from the deepest level of hell.

"Release me foul beast." I looked onwards more, staring up to the faceless creature and knowing now it wasn't a man, but a demon but it surely wasn't the same as Kurama.

"Let me go!"

"I want your name." It looked as I myself stared onwards in the vast nothingness. Though it came that the winds around me Held closer swarming around as that of a cyclone. No matter what i might have tried It seemed that of a lost cause.

"Your not getting my name whatever you are!" I screamed exclaiming for the time, My hands ready to cast a jutsu in order to take down this acursed wind. But the moment i tried raising my hand. I looked feeling I held no control I had no power over them. As they bound around my side.

"What is this it can't be a jutsu I can't even feel your chakra!" I cried out.

"I will Free you once you give me your face."

What be it this creature i wonder what was so important and needing that it wanted me to give him my own face. I surely wonder and may never know. But i tried fighting.

No man or beast had come this far so fast with I this I know off, But the moment I became insnared in it i motion trying my best but knowing most i went first bringing my sage Chakra but whatever it was holding me in this place cutt me off from my power my energy of life.

If this be a demon that I wonder. But fairing not, I tried my best and called forth my own demon that of the Beast of nine tails. But somehow it worked not, How be it i could not summon my own personal trumpcard.

"I'm not giving you my face you Sick twisted fuck!" I screamed never doing this on purpose But what shoud I do for the seconds, suddenly the small cyclone would wrapp around tighter it became hard for I myself to breath on the seconds i did.

It was than not knowing what would this be the lack of air, or not. But soon I thought i was begining to see shapes and figures comming closer on. But what i would see brought horror again.

"What are you doing!"

I reseave no answer from that on the moment when I suddenly would begin seeing those who I cared, those I loved my brothers and sisters at Arm. The people I saw as my family.

Haku the first but no it couldn't have been Him... Her whatever. Haku moved around faster, as his flest rotten to the bared bone, and hollow eyes staring more.

"You killed me!"

Before vanishing it wasn't long that i suddenly saw Zabuzza and than others each more darker and horrible. than the last but each one the same thing they said, that I myself had killed them the nearest last would have been of Neji He was the worse his head barely on.

His lips grinning more that snagger snips it wasn't right it was evil it was godless. I couldn't watch more I tried fighting. But it didn't seem to work, But whatever i tried it forbid me from Hiding my sight it nearly broke myself down... almost.

"I beg you, Please oh beast who does this release me I fear but show me not of what i see and these monsterious devils of my past." I nearly cried for the seconds

But he this devil or beast but nothing from it that could be considered inwards of God.

"I want your face." Showing no emotion no expression of remorce.

"I shall never leave me be there is no more worse that you could do to me showing those that I love."

But than soon I found out i would see the worse of them all.

Soon standing infront of me it had gotten worse, was the three people the ones I cared the most from who it was as I looked up and saw standing, was That of Jiraya, and Hinata who held in her hand a bundle. I dared not want to look or watch. The cyclone roared louder hiding the rest of this dismal world from me and than I saw more.

Jiraya stood there water clenched around his face blood around as he was mangle but his eyes so cold so dark, There was no fighting it.

"You failed me you worthless monster you killed the ones you loved I shun you as my grandson and student." he growled suddenly vanishing.

"Hinata please stop don't do this I beg you." I was forced to watch those cold lifeless eyes. so much anger so much hatred. I know not if this was real, or was this a lie comming down on my very madness I don't know nor do I care. This became to much for me.

"Naruto I loved you you had my heart but it was you who killed me and for what our child lost its gone from us all I have it this!" She screamed the venom and hatred corsing as she messed with the bundle in her hand I begged more as she not to show me.

"No this is to show what you have done to us."

Soon standing there i watched as she uncovered what had resided and it was not that of an infant but he looked seeing the unborn fetist bloodied up no motion no emotion as it fidgeted more.

"NOOO!" and suddenly i looked watching her and what was once my child vanished.

I was broken i cried right than as i looked up into the vast aluminating of darkness.

"i will start over but it can stop just give me your name."

I looked up i had broken at this moments and simply said muttering,

"Beast thing of evil, If you be man or beast. I give you what you desire but i demand and want, Take my name and exchange save me from this horror and darkness that resided and what i seen.

"As you wish." And suddenly I looked up and there at this point i could see my very own face, the wind seems to stop at this seconds. and Whatever I had encountered in that forest the night had left but me I was never able to leave, and i stay in that forest for all time haunted by the past by the memory I would die.

If i could but even than i seem not effected no weapons of man or god would kill me i suffer forever, and maybe this is all a dream maybe its all true but all i know is this I am in hell and will never leave this forest ever.

Be it not but whatever that was it took my place in the world and i leave this messege to those who may or may not find it. Never give up your face. Or you will lose all you have your body heart and soul.


End file.
